The End Of A Warrior
by Stormrose Dewleaf
Summary: Martin, tired of living life without Rose, decides to use the sword he worked so long and hard to get back and is finally reunited with his love. Character Death:Suicide Warning
1. Reunited

**The End Of A Warrior, The Reunion Of Love**

Martin stood staring at the water, then dropped to his knees. The face staring back at him was not the face of the brave young warrior mouse everybeast else saw. Rather, it was the saddened and exhausted face of one who had lost the love of his life. He was worn out, both physically and emotionally. Rose was gone. She was all he had left, and she was gone. Those soft hazel eyes would never again gaze at him, so full of love. Instead, they were forever closed in eternal sleep.

Martin looked up at the clouds, the breeze cooling the tears running through his whiskers. He just couldn't do it anymore. Not without her. He drew his sword and stared at his reflection. Never let your heart rule your head...Those words, the last piece of advice his father had ever given him, drifted back over the worn paths of the years. He had never really thought about those words.

He wondered if what he was thinking about doing was something his father could have been talking about. For a fleeting second, he wondered if maybe he shouldn't. But he just couldn't go on without Rose...Rose, the only one who really mattered, the only one he had ever really loved...

Martin took a deep breath and turned the sword around, pointing it at his heart. It wouldn't hurt; at least, not any more than losing his dear Rose had. "I'm coming, Rose," he whispered. "I love you."

Withdrawing the sword as his eyes clouded over, Martin dropped it in the shallow water. The blood stained the slow-moving current.

Martin smiled as his eyes closed for the last time. The last thing he knew was the sensation of falling forward into the stream, but the last thing he saw was his memory of Rose smiling, and the last word on his lips was her name, knowing it wouldn't be long before he would feel her soft touch again.


	2. Always Remembered

**The End Of A Warrior, The Reunion Of A Love  
Chapter 2**

Gonff's song isn't really Gonff's song. It was supposed to be the chorus to 'How Do You Get That Lonely' by Blaine Larson (which I don't own). Had to be removed because of a certain rule, and I really don't want this fic deleted. It's a beautiful yet heart-wrenching song that I heard on the radio one morning.

* * *

Gonff grew worried as the sky grew dark. Martin had been gone far too long. He had left right after lunch, and had missed dinner. Gonff told Bella he and Dinny were going to look for Martin, and the two friends headed out. 

Dinny looked up at Gonff. "No need fur ee to be lookin' so worried, zurr Gonffen. Marthen knows these woods loike ee back o' 'is paw. Oi'm sure 'e's jus' foine."

Gonff sighed. "I know, Din, but I've jus' got this real bad feelin' – " Gonff stopped in his tracks. "Oh no…" He rushed forward to the still figure in the stream, dropping to his knees. "Martin? Matey?" He put a paw on Martin's shoulder, then jerked it away, stunned.

Dinny stood staring. "Whot 'appened?" he whispered hoarsely. "'E's not…"

Tears stung Gonff's eyes. "He is," he confirmed quietly.

"Whur's th' villyun whot did it? Oi'll give 'em billyoh, oi will," stated Dinny angrily.

Gonff's eyes widened as he saw Martin's sword in the stream, the wound in Martin's chest, and the smile on Martin's face. "Dinny…I think he did it to 'imself."

"But whoi?"

Gonff shook his head. "I dunno, mate." He sorrowfully picked up the limp form of his best friend. "C'mon. We'd best get back to th' abbey."

The days passed. The whole abbey was in shock at the loss of their Warrior. Everybeast went around their daily chores mechanically. Very little, if any, laughter rang through the once-happy grounds. The Dibbuns no longer played as lighthearted as they had, knowing something was wrong. Even the smallest of them understood somehow that the beloved Martin was never coming back.

But Martin's death was not the only thing that has stunned Redwall Abbey. He had been smiling and laughing just that morning, before heading out into the woods. Why would he take his own life? He had friends, lived in a safe and peaceful home, and seemed happy. What could cause him to want to leave it all behind? How could he get that lonely, without anybeast realizing it?

The day of Martin's funeral, Gonff had composed a song in honor of his friend's memory.

His clear voice rang over the grounds, bringing fresh tears to the eyes of all. Gonff sang like he had never sang before, remembering his closest friend, grieving for his loss. The worst part of Martin's death was that nobeast knew why he had done such a thing, as he had never told anybeast about the northern caves, Marshank, or Laterose.

Sadly cleaning Martin's room, Columbine had found several parchments with cryptic poems on them, and some with instructions. One called for a poem to be carved behind the Great Hall tapestry. One asked that a poem be carved above the door of his tomb, with his sword belt and shield hanging on the door. They were confusing, but Germaine asked that his wishes be carried out, not knowing that Martin's poems and riddles would help save the abbey in seasons to come.

As it is with most history, as countless seasons passed the reason of Martin's demise was forgotten. If it was even written down, it was likely buried somewhere deep in the Gatehouse, too deep to ever find. A few studious creatures had tried to research his passing, but found only dead ends. There was some speculation that he had died early, but most just assumed he died of old age like most creatures.

But for the rest of their life, those who had known Martin personally never forgot him. Gonff was never quite the same care-free mouse he was. Dinny's eyes were no longer the bright and cheery eyes of a friendly mole. Germaine and Bella, during their last seasons, often sat staring into the distance remembering the ever-kind warrior who had saved Mossflower.

They also spent countless hours pondering why. But they knew no matter what the reason, nothing would ease their grief. All they knew was that Redwall had lost the finest mouse it would ever see: Martin the Warrior; son of Luke the Warrior; savior of Mossflower; guardian and co-founder of Redwall Abbey.


	3. No Place That Far

**The End Of A Warrior, The Reunion Of A Love  
Chapter 3**

Now why didn't I think of a chapter describing what Martin was feeling after he died? Thanks for the idea, Amme Moto.

Okay, yet ANOTHER fic that I had to take song lyrics out of. This time the chapter was originally set with the song No Place That Far by Sara Evans. Look it up.

_----_

_Where am I?_

_What am I doing here?_

Who_ am I?_

Martin opened his eyes and sat up slowly, wincing at the pain in his chest. The facts and memories trickled back, slowly at first, but then all at once. Looking around at the dark trees that were both there and not there at the same time and at the huge gates, he realized he must be at the Dark Forest Gates. They opened and he went in. He quickened his pace, anxious to find the reason he had come here in the first place – his beloved, the one mouse who had haunted his dreams all through the lonely seasons of his life.

He stopped as he heard a voice, beautiful and sad. And familiar, so familiar…

His heart ached with longing. He knew who it was, he just had to reach her. He had to be with her. He had spent all those seasons, waking up to face the day without her, knowing that he would never see her again for the rest of his life.

He should have done this sooner. He would have gladly crossed any obstacle just to be with her. All that time, when the answer was right there, hanging by his side.

He was almost there. He caught a glimpse of a silvery stream through the shadowy trees, caught a glimpse of a figure sitting on the ground.

There she was. As beautiful as the last time he had seen her, maybe even more. Heart racing, Martin stepped forward…

As the last clear note lingered in the air, Rose's shoulders heaved with a silent sigh. She stood up, turned around, and saw him. Her eyes widened. "Martin…"

Martin felt he couldn't breathe. He'd finally found her. "Rose…"

One last step forward and he drew her into his arms. Rose wrapped her arms around his neck. "Martin, you're really here…after so long…" Tears in her eyes, she smiled joyfully. "But how…was there a battle? Did you get sick?"

Martin touched the torn spot in his tunic. The pain was gone, but the scar from his blade was still there. "No, Rose. I just couldn't stand living without you anymore, that's all. Even when I tried, I couldn't seem to get myself killed in battle, and usually the others needed me anyway. So I did what vermin blades couldn't, after I made sure the abbey was safe."

Rose touched his face softly. "You left behind all your friends, your home, your life…for me?"

Martin stroked her headfur, then kissed her softly. When they pulled apart, Martin looked at her lovingly. "I've waited so long to hold you, darling."

"And now we have forever, my warrior."


End file.
